Nueva Oportunidad
by EndouKida
Summary: A veces los deseos y los sentimientos pueden crear milagros sin siquiera darse cuenta y van mucho más aya de la misma línea de la realidad... ¿Qué pasaría si de pronto algo que deseas cobrara vida?


Hola~! Humm... la verdad esta es la segunda página en la que subo alguno de los tantos Fics que tengo de colección xD! pero luego de que cierta persona a la cual no voy a nombrar cofcofMizucofcof xD! decidí subir mis fanfics en ésta pág. Decidí empezar con uno que acabo de hacer ya que es un One Shot, es cortito y va dedicado para una amiga que quería un fic dedicado y qué mejor que Inazuma (?) Bueno, soy mala para hacer resumenes pero el fic está bastante resumido xD espero que les guste~

* * *

_**POV`S Kazemaru**_

_Amor. Eso fue lo que me juraste que sentías por mi, mentiras, tú, la única persona a la cual yo confié todo de mi, a la cual creí a ojos cerrados, parecías tan sincero que nunca dudé un solo segundo de ti, pero ahora veo que me equivoqué. Lo único que me queda ahora son los recuerdos, recuerdos que me seguirán hasta mi último respiro. Ya son diez años desde aquella promesa que hicimos, la promesa que ha alimentado mi esperanza durante tanto tiempo…_

_**Fin POV`S Kazemaru**_

…_**..**_

_Muy cerca de los alrededores del parque donde el joven castaño solía jugar todos los días se encontraba cierto pelicyan observándole con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, el joven castaño jugaba con su balón de soccer con gran afán mientras deslumbraba con su gran sonrisa la cual era poseedor. Se acercaba corriendo al pelicyan y le dejaba su balón…_

_-Cuídamelo! Quiero regalarte algo, espérame aquí!_

_Fue lo único que dijo y se marchó desapareciendo de la vista del oji-ámbar, el cual quedó más que confundido, su sonrisa poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer de su rostro al no ver al castaño junto a él.._

_-Endou… no tardes_

_Musitó más su petición fue escuchada por el nombrado el cual le abrazaba casi de inercia por la espalda, asustando al menor pelicyan_

_-Ya vine.. mira! Es para ti!_

_Dijo muy emocionado mientras sin separarse le mostraba una corona de flores, la cual mantenía frente al rostro del menor, eran flores blancas_

_-eh?... para mi?_

_-Claro! Siempre estaremos juntos! Es una promesa_

_Al separarse se la dejó sobre su cabeza y le sonrió ampliamente como siempre solía hacerlo, por su parte el contrario se sonrojó por el significado de aquellas palabras y tan solo sonrió de igual manera.._

…

_**POV`S Kazemaru**_

_Los suspiros son mi compañía y los sueños son la única forma que tengo para volver a recrear aquellos momentos tan felices de mi vida junto a ti. A pesar de que sabía que todo era ilusión, una mera fantasía no pude evitar detener estos sentimientos que crecían con cada una de sus sonrisas, tu inocencia y tu optimismo se volvieron mi luz para continuar y así, como un tonto me cegué y me enamoré de ti… amor a primera vista._

_**Fin POV`S Kazemaru**_

…

_El joven castaño se encontraba en casa jugando con sus amigos de la escuela mientras que la señora Endou preparaba la merienda para los pequeños los cuales estaban más que concentrados en su vídeo-juego cuando el señor Endou legó a casa…_

_-Mamoru! Cariño! Vengan, tengo que presentarles a alguien…_

_El padre de Endou venía acompañado, los aludidos acudieron al llamado del jefe de familia mientras que el joven castaño llevaba a todos sus amigos pegados tras su espalda para saber de que trataba todo.._

_-Mamoru.. ve, acércate, te presento a Kazemaru, espero que se lleven bien y sean muy buenos amigos_

_El castaño mayor acercó al pelicyan para que dijese algo al curioso castaño que lo observaba muy curioso_

_-H-Hola…. Me llamo Ichirouta_

_-Hola! Soy Mamoru, Endou Mamoru! Mucho gusto, de seguro nos llevaremos muy bien, ven! Estamos jugando ven conmigo!_

_El pequeño bastante tímido contrastaba con la personalidad extrovertida del castaño pero de alguna manera quedó prisionero de aquella radiante sonrisa, sonriendo tímidamente al ser acogido tan cálidamente por aquella persona.._

…

_**POV`S Kazemaru**_

_Con el paso de los años los sentimientos que guardaba en mi interior crecían poco a poco con cada sonrisa que me dedicabas, siempre tenías tiempo para mi, pero ibas creciendo y tus intereses iban cambiando gradualmente, ya no pasábamos tanto tiempo juntos, tenías que estudiar, atender las actividades de tu club y dedicarte a tus demás amigos. A veces olvido que el amor se compone de a dos, pero era imposible no enamorarse de esa sonrisa que solo tú posees. ¿En qué se han convertido mis sentimientos? No quiero esto, siempre tuve la sensación de que te irías de mi lado cuando ya no te sirviera mas, terminarías desechándome como un juguete viejo, pero aun así como un tonto fui y dejé que mis sentimientos siguieran creciendo por ti._

_**Fin POV`S Kazemaru**_

…_**..**_

_Tumbado en la cama del castaño de banda naranja se encontraba aburrido el pelicyan, siempre esperaba a que el contrario llegase de la escuela a la misma hora, pero ese día particularmente se había demorado más de lo normal por lo que sin nada que hacer decidió salir e ir a buscarle, sabía que el castaño tomaba el mismo camino todos los días, así que bajó y salió de la casa, su trayecto acabó en la esquina de la casa cuando al doblar se encontró con el castaño, su sonrisa se amplió al verle más desapareció cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, una chica le acompañaba y parecían bastante cercanos… tanto que aquella mujer se atrevía a besarle sin hacerse problemas…_

_-No… Endou, aléjala de ti, que no te toque… _

_El pelicyan apretaba su playera para evitar llorar en ese lugar, sin decir nada se alejó de ese lugar sin ser visto por los jóvenes amantes… corrió tanto como pudo hasta que sus piernas no podían dar un paso más, se encontraba en un parque, se sentó bajo un árbol y abrazando sus piernas dejó salir aquellas lágrimas retenidas de golpe, maldecía al joven castaño por lo que había visto pero aun así seguía amándolo demasiado como para odiarlo… la noche cayó y su llanto había cesado por lo que sin ánimos se fue a casa, al llegar se encontró al castaño en la habitación, el cual no le prestó demasiada atención… _

_-Oh! Kazemaru, has llegado… qué tal tu día?_

_Preguntó el castaño de la banda sin mirarle ya que hacía su tarea y por ende no vio el demacrado rostro del pelicyan, éste se sentó en su cama y cubrió sus ojos con su brazo_

_-Bien, solo he ido a dar un paseo y se me ha pasado la hora… tú has estado muy ocupado?_

_-Hummm… más o menos, lo mismo de siempre…_

_Aquellas palabras sin pensar del castaño hicieron en el pelicyan un efecto negativo, volviéndole las ganas de llorar pero se contuvo, la actitud del joven castaño era inusualmente distante, cosa que empeoraba la condición del contrario…_

…_**..**_

_**POV`S Kazemaru**_

_En la actualidad comprendo el significado de aquellas palabras que dijiste cuando éramos pequeños, no era un promesa de amor, sino más bien de amistad… ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Ahora entiendo muchas cosas que antes me confundían, a pesar de que lo entiendo no puedo evitar que esto sea doloroso. Entiendo que ya son diez años juntos, es evidente que te aburrirías de mi compañía y buscarías algo nuevo, terminó siendo verdad que acabarías desechándome… ahora en mi rostro solo queda una sonrisa vacía, las lágrimas ya no salen más, se acabaron y ya no puedo volver a llorar. Aunque no sea lo mejor me hubiese gustado que hubieses jugado un poco más conmigo, así nuestra historia volvería a repetirse como antes, pero sé que ya no volverás por mí, ya no me necesitas como antes. Ya no tiene importancia, todo quedará albergado en mi corazón por siempre, sé que no me olvidarás Mamoru… verdad?_

_**Fin POV`S Kazemaru**_

_ El joven castaño en la actualidad, un adolescente codiciado de unos 17 años, capitán del equipo de fútbol de su Instituto, alegre y tan extrovertido como siempre se encontraba en su habitación terminando con sus tareas y así poder ir a jugar fútbol con sus amigos, pero un sentimiento de melancolía lo inundó de pronto por lo que volteó su rostro para mirar a su cómoda encontrándose con Kazemaru, su muñeco que cuidaba desde pequeño, sus orbes se dilataron al ver que aquella corona de flores blancas que le había hecho tiempo atrás se había marchitado de pronto y se había roto, se puso de pie para tomarlo entre sus manos pero se le fue impedido por un gato negro que entró por su ventana tomando al peluche y llevándoselo al patio, éste sorprendido comenzó a gritar mientras bajaba las espaleras a toda velocidad y salía de la casa par encontrar al gato ladrón que robaba su más preciado tesoro._

_-Oye! Vuelve aquí Gato! Devuélvemelo, es mío!_

_ Gritaba el Castaño alterado mientras seguía al gato, el felino se adelantó y se escondió tras una calle sin salida a lo que el joven castaño aumentó como pudo su velocidad hasta llegar al callejón, frenó de golpe para ver donde se encontraba el felino y Kazemaru pero quedó sin habla y helado al ver lo que había frente a él…_

_-No puede ser cierto…_

_ Como pudo logró articular tan corta frase, sus respiración buscaba calmarse pero no podía, delante de él se encontraba un chico de misma altura, piel blanca y cabello cyan, largo con leves ondas manteniendo el liso ante todo, de ropa sport de tonalidades claras, no le miraba, pero al escuchar la pequeña frase desconcertada del castaño dirigió su mirada hacia el de orbes marrón y simplemente sonrió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas…_

_-Hola Endou… yo- ehh!_

_ Lo que el contrario iba a explicar fue interrumpido abruptamente por el castaño, el cual con una amplia sonrisa se lanzó a sus brazos con felicidad_

_-Kazemaru! Eres tú… en verdad eres tú, estás aquí!_

_-S-si Endou… estoy aquí, yo…_

_-Quédate conmigo! Y nunca me dejes! No rompas tu promesa, siempre conmigo… no quiero perderte nunca… _

_-E-Endou… como quieras, si eso te hace feliz me quedaré contigo…_

_ Una leve sonrisa se mostró en los labios del pelicyan pero el castaño tan solo asintió y en silencio le besó cerrando aquel pacto de amor una tarde de fin de primavera._

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_Y bien? se que no es una obra maestra pero fue un golpe de inspiración quesurgió al escuchar una canción xD! acepto cartas de amenazas, críticas y comentarios buenos xDD! -mientras no cumplan lo que pongan en las amenazas me conformo- saludos~!_

_Viva Inazuma! *^*_


End file.
